Turn Me On
by SweetyBird282
Summary: James is known worldwide as a womanizer, but something, or rather someone causes him to change. Post BTR. Slightly based on Turn Me On by The Fray.
1. Prolouge

**I'm genuinley sorry for not updating anything in a month or so, and for yjose of you reading my other stories, I'm not abandoning them, I've just had some trouble getting on with them. And a lot of new ideas have popped up. **

**Like this thing. It has been sitting on my laptop for a while now, but I wanted to make sure I was happy with the plot before I posted anything :)**

**I have about three or four other stories on my laptop which I'm working on as well, so hopefully some more stuff will be up soon :)**

* * *

><p>"Brandon, seriously, I don't wanna go to a stupid party," I complained. Brandon, one of my best friends ever since Big Time Rush was dissolved, shot me a shocked look. "Diamond, are you sick or something? You cannot tell me you don't wanna go to a party at one of the music industry's hottest members' house? You're the party king of Hollywood." Brandon knew I loved to party, so he already had a hand practically glued to my forehead, checking my temperature. Apparently it was normal. Brandon retrieved his hand and placed it on his hip, slightly tilting his head, looking at me like I was a disobedient child. "What's up?" he asked softly, but slightly annoyed. I sighed heavily. I didn't know what I should say. I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell him I had ran into Katie Knight a couple of times – okay more than that, a lot more than that – over the past month and half or so.<p>

After the band had come to an end, so did or tight friendships. We still spoke a few times a year, like every two or three months at the most frequent.

Logan had researched universities forever and finally found the one with the best med-program, an university which I was unable to remember the name of, all I knew was that it was too far from Los Angeles. Kendall on the other hand had gotten a position on the Dallas Stars. It wasn't the Minnesota Wilds like he had always dreamed, but from what I heard, Kendall was doing great and loved playing with the Stars. I didn't really have any idea what Carlos was doing though; it wasn't really something we talked about the few times we actually spoke on the phone or Skype or whatever.

Katie however, had remained in LA and gone to college with a major in management. I had a feeling she would end up as a manager at some point, especially given the amazing resume she already had despite not having an actual education in the field.

Still, I hadn't seen Carlos, Logan, Kendall or even Katie and mama Knight in years. Until I all of a sudden ran into Katie at Starbucks on my way to Roque Records. Yes, I had gone solo after Big Time Rush. I had been texting somebody, probably Brandon, I can't really remember, and Katie had been checking her mail on her smart phone. Luckily neither of us had our cups of coffee then as I had just entered, and Katie was about to leave. We both dropped our phones in the collision, and bent down to pick it up. "I'm so sorry," we had both exclaimed, both of us immediately recognizing the other's voice. "Katie?"

"James?" she exclaimed and almost sounded as cheerful as I felt. And man did she look good. She was dressed in a dark grey pencil skirt with a ruffle-blouse in a shade in-between purple and pink, a breathtaking color on her. The entire outfit hugged her curves in a way that shouldn't really be allowed. Her hair was gently pulled back in a voluminous ponytail with gently styled curls and she wore a pair of simple black heels. Her makeup was barley there and enhanced her natural beauty in a way I never thought possible. Katie had never been ugly, she was always beautiful, but I had always thought of her as the cute little sister. Now though. Wow. Gorgeous seemed a gross understatement. I was left utterly speechless. I had never seen a woman with such natural beauty in my life. I noticed my heart pounded heavily against my chest, so much in fact I was almost surprised she couldn't hear the loud thud's of my heart. Never before had a woman had this effect on me. Ever.

"Ja-ames?" Katie sing-songed, waving a hand in front of my eyes. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just… Haven't seen ya in a long time, Kates," I said and attempted a charming smile, but felt like I failed miserably. "Yeah, it has been a long time. It's what, four years now?" she asked and guided me to an empty table and we started catching up. That confidence I had always had with the ladies? Yeah, long gone. Like it never existed.

I mentally cursed myself for loosing touch with her, and apologized to Katie for it, all the while we spoke I was completely unable to take my eyes off of her.

After a while I ultimately had to head over to Rouqe Records or I'd be late for work and Gustavo would be pissed, and Katie might be late and get fired, which I would never be able to forgive myself for.

I sighed. "Fine, I'm gonna go get ready," I said, not bothering to argue against going as that would only mean I had to tell Brandon everything. And I just couldn't tell him - or anybody, really - that I was head over heels in love with my best friend's sister. I couldn't tell Brandon that I didn't want to deal with women practically throwing themselves at me. It was no secret that they did.

As much as I normally liked it, having seen Katie again after all this time, I just didn't want that. I didn't want anyone but her. I'm cheesy that way. I never ever thought I'd end up only wanting _one_ girl, never wanting to leave her side or finding someone whom I liked for their personality and not just her amazing looks. Katie definitely had both – breathtaking beauty and an amazing personality.

Brandon cheered and smiled like an over-excited kid on Christmas Day ready to open presents. I couldn't help but to chuckle at his silliness. "Geez, Brandon, it's just a party," I said mockingly and headed for my room. Brandon and I lived together, basically just because Brandon's apartment had been total damaged during a fire and my house was way too big to be living alone in.

I was done in the shower and fully dressed about half an hour later, leaving Brandon impressed. I usually used a lot more time getting ready before a party. I could tell he was a bit worried that something was wrong with me, but he decided not to ask.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is short, BUT it's just the prolouge :)<strong>

**Please let me know what you think of it :)**


	2. Chapter 1

"WHOOOOO! Time to PARTEEEEYY!" Brandon cheered like he was already drunk senseless as we stepped out of the limo, hearing the music from inside blaring through the air. I just shook my head while an amused smile played at the corners of my lips. Maybe a party wouldn't be that bad after all?

The minute we stepped inside, Brandon found his way to the alcohol supply. I practically had to run after him so I wouldn't loose him in the crowd. It might be a Hollywood party, but in all honesty, it wasn't that far from the house parties I had been to in high school. Except bigger, more exclusively furnished houses – or rather mansions – and more often than not there was an actual bar with a few actual bartenders, hence also a bigger, and better, alcohol supply. This particular one had a bunch of really good vintage whiskeys, which I decided to take advantage of. It didn't take long before both Brandon and I where mildly drunk. It didn't take long for the desperate and/or horny girls noticed and decided to make a move on us.

A tall, way-too-skinny blonde girl came up to me with a seductive smile on her face. She rested one of her hands gently on my knee, immediately making me uncomfortable. "Heeeey baby," she muttered, her breath reeking of alcohol. How her words weren't completely slurred and she managed to balance on those stilts of shoes she wore was beyond me. Her free hand found its way to my neck and started rubbing small circles. Without thinking about it, I let out a light moan. It wasn't because I liked that the woman touched me, but merely because my neck was tensed up and she managed to find just the right spots to make it loosen up a bit. The woman's hand started moving from my knee and upwards. Realizing what she was doing I grabbed the hand trailing its way upwards. "How 'bout we go find a more private place, huh?" she suggested. Her voice was soft and almost velvet-like and a month ago I probably would be having my way with her by now, but now… I wasn't remotely close to do anything like that. "Nah, sorry," I said and pushed her away. The woman, despite being completely wasted, took the hint and left me alone while Brandon eyed me, his mouth ajar. "What?" I asked.

Brandon's mouth opened and closed, frantically searching for something to say. "Wha- bu-but that was… She was… I mean, a month ago you would have jumped her right then and there," Brandon finally stuttered. "What's wrong with you, Diamond?" His voice was filled with genuine concern. I was acting way out of character. Compared to what I was like a month ago.

"Nothing's wrong. She's just not my type."

"Not your type? Diamond, _anything_ with boobs and female genitals who's willing to fuck you _is_ your type. And she was absolutely beautiful!"

I huffed. "If just skin and bones is what you call beautiful, then yeah, she was definitely beautiful."

Brandon didn't say anything else; he just shook his head and asked the bartender for another few drinks. Another girl came up and tried to seduce me, and Brandon, but once again I turned her down. I kept it going until one girl came up to me and asked to dance. That was something I didn't mind, so I smiled brightly and followed her to the dance-floor. We danced together for a while before I went over to the bar and found Brandon again. I could tell the alcohol was starting to affect me. I let my eyes travel across the crowd and nearly did a spit-take as I spotted an unmistakable brown haired girl. She was standing with her back against me, but there was no way that girl wasn't Katie. She was standing in a small circle with a few of her girl friends, dancing and laughing. One of the girls twirled her around while they danced, letting me see her beautiful face for the fraction of a second. I couldn't help but to smile at her evident happiness. Knowing Katie was happy was everything I wanted. Although me being the cause for the same kind of happiness would make my life complete. I turned my attention back to Brandon. "Have you ever thought about settling down?" I asked him curiously, causing him to nearly choke on his drink. "A-are you saying that's what's been on your mind lately?"

I hesitated. Was that what I'd been thinking? I had been thinking how I desperately wanted to have Katie as mine forever, although she wasn't mine yet and that thought alone – that she wasn't mine – pained me more than anything. Come to think of it, I had looked at parents of young children with a hint of envy, and had always thought of Katie when I did so. "Yeah," I finally said honestly. That was what I wanted, I was sure of it. And I wanted it with Katie. Brandon gaped at me. "What on earth has happened to you, Diamond? You stopped your womanizing ways, started focusing a hundred percent on your music, writing songs all by yourself. Are you telling me this is all because of a woman?"

"I guess so," I said, dragging it out into a barley audible sentence. "Wow."

My eyes traveled back to Katie again, who was now swaying her hips to the beat of the song. I had seen her dance before, while we where living back in 2J at the Palm Woods, so I knew she could dance, but I had never seen her do anything like this. And I'm glad, because I might not have been able to contain myself. I wasn't sure exactly when this thing I had for Katie started, because in all honesty, it had just been sparked up again when I ran into her the first time at Starbucks. Looking back at it now, I knew it had started sometime before that, whatever I was feeling towards her. _Ugh, who am I kidding_, I thought, _I know exactly what I feel for her. I'm in love. _

I caught myself staring at her. The way Katie was swaying her hips to the sound of the beat, it was way more than I could handle. Even in the crowded room, she was the only one my eyes would see. The only one I wanted. The feelings I had suppressed for so long bubbling up to the surface, my guard and self-control diminishing by the minute. The not so subtle amount of alcohol didn't do much to help either.

A new song came on, the pure accuracy of the lyrics where the last drop. I couldn't stay away any longer. Feeling the beat of the drums coarse through my body as I made my way over to her.

_And it goes back, to my bloodline_

_When we tried to walk away _

_But I want you as my lover_

_You are where I want to stay_

Gently, I placed my hands on her hips, swaying in perfect synchronization to her moves. I could feel her twirling her head as to see who had just touched her in a way I knew she detested. She never liked clingy guys, and I knew that, but I couldn't help myself anymore. My usually stealthy self-control was completely evaporated, as it always seemed to be around this particular girl. "It's just me," I whispered in her ear, placing a gentle kiss right beneath her earlobe. Recognizing my voice, she seemed to relax into my touch as I gently started singing along to the chorus of the song.

"_And I don't know what it is, what it is, what it is about you  
>What it is, what it is but ooh<em>

_The way you move it oh_

_You turn me on, I won't touch you till we're burning_

_Oh, you turn me on"_

Katie turned around in my embrace, looking at me with something I had never seen in her eyes before while looking at me. Love, adoration and happiness mixed in with the usual dose of deviousness, but most importantly – lust.

Her eyes had a playful spark as a hand gently made its way from my cheek down my body, quickly getting dangerously close to the growing bulge in my jeans. She was teasing me. She knew it and loved to play with me. I could tell.

She pulled me towards an empty bedroom and pushed me down on the bed. But instead of ripping my shirt off, like she seemed to want to, she cuddled up against my chest and rubbed small circles into the flesh of my chest.

"What's up with you, James?" she asked curiously, her voice barley above a whisper. "If we do anything… Kendall would kill you, you know that. He knows what you're like. He knows you don't do commitment."

Ouch, that kind of hurt.

Some of that pain must have been evident on my face, as Katie quickly added; "sorry, but you know it's true. We all know it and you never seemed to have a problem with it before."

"Look, I know what the world think of me, but even I can change. I can do commitment, and I'm honestly not the womanizer I'm said to be."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked, part confused and part curious. "I mean, I have practically lived in celibacy the past two months. I know it doesn't sound long, but it is long enough for my friend Brandon to question my actions and start worrying. He seriously joked about having to send me to a shrink once, because I was acting so unlike myself," I said and chuckled lightly. "Really?" She sounded genuinely stunned. "Why? I mean, what happened?"

"Honestly?" I asked, not really sure I wanted to spill my guts. Brandon and Katie where right. Hell, the whole world was – I didn't do commitment. I never once in my life thought that my biggest wish would be to have a cute house and a wife and spend the rest of my life with someone. Wanting it all was something entirely new to me. Loving and caring for another person like I was depending on their happiness to be happy myself was… new. Different. But good different.

Katie nodded, gazing in my eyes. "Honestly."

I took a deep, slightly shaky breath. I wasn't one to get nervous around girls often. No, scratch that – I _never _got nervous around girls. But then again maybe that was because none of them had ever meant this much to me, if anything at all. Thinking back on my past, I realized I had always felt sort of lonely.

"Look, I'm gonna sound really cheesy saying this, but honestly," I stopped my rambling to take another shaky breath, feeling my nerves where apparent in the deeps of my eyes, "what happened is that I ran into you about two months ago."

Katie's mouth fell open. "You're saying this," she gestured towards us, "is not just because you're horny, but because you actually like me?"

"No," I said and saw her face drop, "it's because I love you." A gasp escaped my love's lips. "I have never in my entire life imagined I would ever feel something like this, and honestly it scares me, because you mean more to me than my own life does. Seeing you happy makes me happier than I have ever been before. I find myself thriving to be a better person so that I would be worthy of your love, and I want nothing more than to see you being happy, wanting to be the cause of that happiness. But above anything, I want to be able to call you mine," I told her truthfully. A few happy tears fell from Katie's beautiful brown eyes before she attacked my lips with kisses. They where soft, yet firm. Gentle, but aggressive… It was beyond amazing and nearly impossible to describe the sheer perfectness of it. But more than anything it was a portrait of how much she felt – surprise, flattery, love, lust and sheer happiness. The last one doing things to my soul I had never thought possible. The kind of feeling one might hear of, but really thinking was only saved for books and movies.

"Do you really mean that?" Katie sounded like she needed the confirmation that I indeed did, not because she didn't believe me but more because she suspected it was a dream. That it was too good to be true. "I mean every single word of it. I love you, Katie. I love you."

With that being said, lust sparked up within her, I could see it, and as she got to work on unbuttoning my shirt and then my jeans, I knew that this time there was no going back.

A long, comfortable silence followed. Only our heavy breathing could be heard. No words where needed. It had been amazing, love radiating off of the both of us. Coming off of our highs, Katie cuddled up against me, tangling our limbs together – seeking that closeness we had shared. "Will you take care of it?" I nearly pleaded after what felt like an eternity of silence, tracing small almost heart shaped circles onto the skin beneath her collarbone. "Take care of what?" A slight confusion was evident in her voice. "My heart," I stated barley above a whisper, "I didn't fully realize, but I gave it to you a long time ago."

A smile unfolded on her face, virtually making her glow with love sparkling in her eyes. She couldn't have looked more beautiful than what she did at that very moment. "Of course," she said gently, cuddling up even closer against my chest, our limbs tangled together comfortably. "But you need to take care of mine as well."

"I will. I don't really know how, but I will make sure of it."

"Thank you," I whispered into the soft silk that was her hair, slightly damp from our _activities_. Her smile widened slightly. She leaned in, sealing our lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss portraying all the feelings flying between us.

I had never before felt so utterly complete, as if all, for once, was right. It was in that very moment that I knew for sure that there was no way I would ever let go of her. I would never let her drift away from me again. But above all, I knew for sure that she was the one for me.

* * *

><p>AN: I wanna thank all of my lovley reviewers, you all made my day(s) with your lovley comments, and yes, I am planning on bringing the other guy in to the story eventually :) There's just gonna be some Jatie stuff first :)

And of course, a big THANK YOU to all of you who have added me and the story to favorites/alerts :) It really does mean a lot to me :)

I haven't started the next chapter yet, so it might take a little while until the next chap is up, but I'll try to get it up as soon as possible :) And if you want to know when I start working on the chapters and such, you can follow me on twitter SweetyBird282 :)


End file.
